


Heads

by CitrusVanille



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosencrantz is flipping coins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads

Rosencrantz flipped the coin. “Heads.” And again. “Heads.” And again. “Heads.”

Guildenstern scowled. “Rosencrantz.”

The dark-haired man didn’t look up. “Hm?” Again. “Heads.” And again. “Heads.” And again. “Heads.”

“Are you going to stop that any time soon?” Guildenstern inquired tensely.

“Heads… Heads… Heads…”

Guildenstern grit his teeth. “Are you listening to me?”

“Heads… Heads… Heads…”

“Rosencrantz?”

The taller man continued flipping and catching the coin. “Heads… Heads… Heads…”

Guildenstern’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Rosencrantz?” he said again, slightly louder.

“Heads… Heads… Heads…”

The shorter man’s sigh was half growl. He tried again. “Guildenstern?”

“Hm?” Rosencrantz glanced up briefly, not even quite looking at his companion before returning to his coin. “Heads… Heads… Heads…”

A full growl this time. “If you want it that badly, just ask!” he snapped, then bit down hard on his bottom lip.

Rosencrantz’s head shot up. “What?”

Guildenstern’s face felt unusually hot. “Nothing,” he replied quickly.

“Oh,” Rosencrantz looked confused for a moment, then shrugged and flipped the coin again. “Heads… Heads… Heads…”

**END**


End file.
